The Misadventures of Sephiroth and Zack
by seifzellsquall
Summary: The two generals of Shinra Inc do some very...odd things. Here are the files they neglected to turn in to the company on their activities. Discontinued until inspiration strikes.


Hey fans! An update to my stories! I've just started this one, so please be patient with me. this is about the idiocy of two Shinra generals in a slightly AU world. It's AU in that nobody dies. Except Lucrecia. Because she sucks.

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or most of the stuff within this fic, just the general idea of the fic .

* * *

Sephiroth sat at his desk, typing. A pencil was held between his teeth as he stared intently at the computer screen. The artificial glow emitting from the machine lit up the room just enough that he could see what he was doing.

…_Zack walked slowly towards his friend, frowning slightly. When had he become this cruel?_

"_Seph, what's come over you?" he asked, stunned._

_The tall man turned to look at him, green eyes quite literally glowing with what seemed to be malice. Zack froze._

"_Zack, my friend," he whispered, smirking. "I've been waiting for you. I've done all this for you. They hurt you, so I got revenge."_

_Zack staggered back a step. "What?"_

_Sephiroth strode forward, lowering his sword and embracing Zack. "I did this for you. I did this because--_

"Seph! Hey Seph!"

Sephiroth jumped, quickly minimizing the Word program and opening the ShinRa website to the personnel page.

"Y-yes, Zack?"

Zack ran forward and hugged the General fiercely. Sephiroth smiled and patted him on the back.

"You ready to go, Seph?"

Sephiroth blinked. Go?

"Excuse me, what?"

Zack rolled his eyes putting his hands on his hips. "You promised me we'd go do something today. It's my day off and you leave early."

_Oh. That._ Sephiroth shook his head. He had been so wrapped up in his story that he had forgotten all about the promise he'd made to his best friend.

"Sorry, Zack. Wait for me at the elevator. I'll be there in a minute."

Zack nodded and skipped out of the office. Sephiroth raised one eyebrow, shook his head, and posted the newest chapter of his story to the Internet. _Sorry fans, you'll have to wait a while for more. Zack's more important than this._ He grinned as he typed the author's note for the chapter.

…_Sorry the chapter isn't longer, but I have some…pressing matters to take care of. Zack's waiting for me. I promised him we'd go do something together today, and I can't break a promise to someone who does pitiful as well as Zack. sweatdrop Wish me luck on coming back sane. Until next chapter, this is General Sephiroth, signing off._

He pushed the submit button and waited until it loaded to the site. A few more clicks and the computer was shut down, playing a ten-second clip of 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' by the Scorpions instead of the general shutdown tone. Sephiroth sang along as he put on his black trench coat and turned out the lights, locking the door behind him as he danced his way out of the office.

Zack laughed as the famous General ran into a wall in the middle of his dance number. Sephiroth rubbed his forehead, frowning. He turned to glare at his comrade.

"You saw nothing," he said, pointing a finger at Zack in a threatening manner. Zack put his hands in the air and grinned.

"Doesn't leave this hallway, Seph."

Sephiroth nodded. He paused for a moment, as if in deep thought. Without warning, he turned and grabbed Zack and began waltzing him toward the elevator. Zack looked stunned.

"S-Seph?"

Sephiroth grinned and let go of him, pushing the button to go down. Zack backed away from the silver-haired man slowly.

"Seph, have you been into Elena's stash of Pixy Stix again?" he asked, frightened at how out-of-character his friend was.

Sephiroth simply shook his head, putting an arm around Zack's shoulders as the elevator doors opened. The two men stepped in, earning an odd look from a young lady in a white lab coat as Sephiroth pushed the ground floor button with the tip of his boot. Zack sighed and rolled his eyes.

The elevator went down one floor and opened its doors, allowing the woman to exit before continuing its journey downward. Somewhere between the twenty-fourth and twenty-third floors, the elevator ground to a stop.

Zack winced. "That can't be good."

"Oh, great. We're stuck between floors. This is just how I wanted to spend my evening," Sephiroth snapped, his previous happiness disappearing entirely.

Zack blinked. "It's not that bad, Seph. This has happened before, remember? And anyway, I have a cell phone. All we have to do is call someone to come get us out."

Sephiroth sighed. "I suppose so. Call Rude; I trust him."

Zack dialed the number of the large bald Turk and explained their situation to the man.

"Alright, thanks Rude. Don't worry, we won't go anywhere." Sephiroth looked up.

"Is he coming?" the General asked with a hint of a whine coming into his voice.

Zack nodded. "He's on his way."

Sephiroth slumped to the floor of the elevator. How long would he be stuck here?

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue it? Please review! 


End file.
